


thank you for everything

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor spoilers for the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: After their fated battle at the garbage dump, Kuroo seeks out Daichi for a quick chat.





	thank you for everything

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched one of my favourite films, [Doukyuusei](https://myanimelist.net/anime/30346/Doukyuusei_Movie) and I'm feeling soft so that means kurodai I guess, thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡ ʕ ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡

It’s a cold night in Tokyo.

 

But wrapped up in a blanket rewatching their match against Kamomedai High, Daichi feels content. He’s hungry though, as they all are after the struggle that was day three hell. The day was an uphill battle but the crows had made it, had risen to the occasion and flown higher than they ever had before. All that’s left for them is semi-finals and then finally the orange court, standing there for the final, in front of TV cameras for broadcast all over Japan.

 

Daichi shakes his head, now isn’t the time to be worrying about the future or what he has to say if people want to interview him. Now is for them to roost, for Karasuno to rest and recuperate, to eat and sleep for their remaining days ahead. He stands up from his futon about to check on how the food's going, when he gets a text.

 

 **Kuroo** : _hey Sa'amura, u busy˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙?_

 

He raises an eyebrow at the emoticon, chuckling as he types out his reply.

 

 **Sawamura** : _Not particularly, why?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _great! i wanna talk_

 

 **Sawamura** : _Talk away then._

 

 **Kuroo** : _no, i mean in person, i'm outside_ _(｡･ω･｡)_

 

Daichi heads to the window and looks down to the street below where he sees Kuroo wearing his Nekoma jersey tracksuit. The boy gives him a quick wave and Daichi looks at his phone, it's 9:13pm not really a time for visits without good reason. So with a shrug, he decides to give Kuroo the benefit of the doubt and makes for the door. He heads down the stairs of the inn and exits, forgoing a jacket as it probably won't take long.

 

He walks up to Kuroo with a grin, folding his arms as he stands beside him on the cold Tokyo street.

 

“There’s my favourite country bumpkin crow.” Kuroo says with his own grin, his hands in his pockets. Daichi rolls his eyes before he replies.

 

"So, what's this about Kuroo?"

 

"Aww Sa'amura, you're killing me. You're colder than January itself."

 

"I can't help it, I'm exhausted and hungry." Daichi replies, placing a hand on his stomach.

 

“You’re hardly missing any meals.” Kuroo says, his grin teasing.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Kuroo chuckles and then sighs, it’s a reluctant sound and Daichi almost asks what’s wrong before Kuroo speaks up again.

 

"I just wanted to say thanks, Sa'amura." He looks almost bashful and it's kind of endearing.

 

“You getting sentimental on me, city boy?” Daichi teases back.

 

Kuroo cackles, flinging his head back as he shakes with mirth.

 

“God, you sound like Tanaka.” He says, shaking his head softly as he looks back at Daichi. "I mean it though, thank you for everything Sa'amura."

 

"Where is this coming from?" Daichi asks, a little more serious than he needs to be. He punches his shoulder lightly. Kuroo rubs it as he looks up; taking in the few stars that are visible from Tokyo's light polluted sky.

 

"I don't know. I guess because it's all over now."

 

Kuroo looks wistful and Daichi realises that for him, it really is all over. Nekoma is finished with nationals this year and their match was Kuroo's and the other third years last before graduation. The reality is humbling and a little saddening.

 

"Thank _you_ , Kuroo. For giving us the match of our lives. The battle at the garbage dump really was one for the books."

 

Kuroo smiles at him, showcasing a set of brilliant white teeth. It's a rare sight, one Daichi wouldn’t mind seeing more often. Kuroo looks so happy like a child whose been given a precious gift.

 

“Cut it out Sa’amura, or I’ll really get sentimental on you.”

 

It’s Daichi’s turn to laugh and Kuroo joins him. They fall into conversation over their match. They talk about Kuroo’s service aces and Daichi’s receives, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s serve and block attack, Kenma’s caging strategy, Hinata’s gravity defying jump, Fukunaga’s unrelenting tenacity. The crowds cheering, the battle between Karasuno supporters and their drums versus Nekoma’s shouts and whistles. They stand there in the cold, talking about the match like it’s an old memory, teasing and laughing over their slip ups and blunders, their highs and their lows, their eternal rivalry and promise to have another match like it one day in the future.

 

A strong wind blows by them; a sign that they better end their little rendezvous. Daichi looks at his phone, it’s almost 10pm, they really need to eat and get to bed soon.

 

“I guess we should call it a night, huh?” Daichi says, a little forlorn as he rubs his hands on his arms to get warm. “But thanks for coming out. This was fun.”

 

“Yeah, it was.” Kuroo says, the hands that had been gesturing wildly during their conversation slipping back into his pockets. Well, one of them at least.

 

“Just one more thing.” He says softly, the words coming out like a whisper.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Kuroo bends down into Daichi’s space, cupping his cheek with a cold hand as he places a kiss on his lips. It’s a quiet, gentle thing. One, two, three little presses to Daichi’s lips and he pulls back, standing up to his full height, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Goodnight, Sa’amura.”

 

He saunters off into the night like an alleycat, his back relaxed as he whistles a tune off key.

 

“Daichi-san! It’s time for dinner!” Hinata calls from the entrance of the inn. But Daichi doesn’t even hear him, doesn’t register anything as he watches Kuroo go like a thief in the night.

 

He brings a shaky hand to lips and touches them slowly; warmth creeping up his cheeks as the reality of what just happened dawns on him.

 

“Daichi, you deaf? Food!” Suga yells from behind him, but he doesn’t register that either.

 

He just stands there with his cheeks red, heart racing; enamoured by golden eyes and a lazy grin.

 

And all of a sudden, the night doesn’t feel so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffity fluff, I love the rivalry between them more than anything. They have such great chemistry I am really praying that Furudate lets us experience more of it soon. Oh and funny thing, I actually wrote the end of this first at like 6am. I just woke up and wrote it and then went back to sleep, why am I like this you ask? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought ♡♡♡
> 
>  p.s I spent way too much time thinking of four words to add to this to get it to exactly 1000 words.


End file.
